


Дело о красном следе

by Salome



Series: Досье: Архангел [1]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Гаррус прилетает на Омегу...





	Дело о красном следе

Гаррус вышел из дверей шлюза, крепко сжимая ручку чемодана, и огляделся. Он совсем отвык путешествовать как частное лицо, и теперь чувствовал себя ужасно растерянным без брони, с винтовкой не за плечами, а в разложенном виде в чемодане (правила перевозчика), в неудобной гражданской одежде — за последний год он, похоже, здорово раздался в плечах.

Вокруг него шумела обычная станционная жизнь, не так уж непохожая на то, что каждый день можно видеть на Цитадели: сверкала реклама, вдали шумели двигатели, вокруг здоровались и прощались. Впрочем, если приглядеться… Непривычно много народу с оружием — при этой мысли Гаррус почувствовал себя практически раздетым. Стайка ворча на углу поджидает кого-то с недобрым видом. На полу потеки масла, а стены выглядят какими-то влажными, липкими, едва ли не плесневелыми. И лица всех встречных словно подернуты тем же налетом затхлости и уныния.

Постепенно все прибывшие на одном шаттле с Гаррусом разбрелись по своим делам, а он так и стоял, размышляя о бренности бытия и о том, как ловчее приступить к делу, за которым он сюда и прилетел, когда здоровенный гололицый турианец, похоже, выполняющий здесь функции охраны порядка, призывно помахал ему рукой.

Гаррус подошел, невольно отметив, что еще недавно это он счел бы подобного типа подозрительным и подозвал для профилактической беседы.

— Что, в первый раз здесь? — между тем осведомился громила, откровенно разглядывая его раскраску.

Гаррус коротко кивнул.

— Надолго?

— Как получится, — ответил Гаррус, кривя рот, и подобрался.

— Ну смотри, — кажется, его собеседник не был особенно настроен на допрос, — в жилом блоке есть недорогое общежитие с койками посуточно, но на месяц снимать, конечно, выгоднее: второй квартал, от входа налево. Биржа труда на станционном сервере, канал так и называется, а если омни-тула нет, вербовщики встречают рабочих с шести до семи утра на нижнем уровне рынка — найдешь там.

Этот покровительственный тон был хуже всего. Гаррус с трудом подавил порыв объяснить, что обычно с такими беседует только по служебной надобности, да как правило через решетку. Взглянул на громилу еще раз и подумал, что шансы справиться с таким у него, пожалуй, неплохие, но привлекать внимание к себе совсем не стоит: не в том он сейчас положении. И как можно более миролюбиво сказал:

— Есть у меня омни-тул. Но спасибо за наводку.

А собеседник, похоже, заметил и оценил его внутреннюю борьбу. Он поглядел на Гарруса более приветливо и ответил:

— Всегда пожалуйста. Устраивайся и гляди веселее, парень. Может, еще переменится твоя удача.

***

С директором Паллином вышло неловко. Это не он, вообще-то, выдумал все эти идиотские правила, ограничивающие возможности правосудия, и не с ним Гаррус вел в душе спор все эти годы. Но сорваться наконец — духи, до чего же это было приятно. А когда Паллин холодно сказал: «Вакариан, прекратите истерику», Гаррус очень удачно вспомнил слова человеческого Советника (нынешнего, разумеется, а не Удины) про то, что истерикой таким, как он, удобно называть возмущение бессильных и протест бесправных — тут даже его старого начальника проняло. Забавно, он шел к нему с просьбой о расширенных полномочиях и надеялся на успех, а уходил, не только расставшись с должностью, но и под угрозы, что если Гаррус так дальше будет продолжать, то его самого закроют.

Наутро, конечно, эйфория сменилась похмельем, и Гаррусу стало стыдно за многое из сказанного. Но предаваться самобичеванию не было времени: у него, в конце концов, была задача: прикрыть канал поставки красного песка на Цитадель — и наконец-то была возможность пройти по этому следу до конца.

***

Совет, который дал Гаррусу портовой охранник, был не хуже прочих, и надо же было откуда-то начинать. Он зашел в ворота жилого квартала и свернул налево.

Одна из букв на вывеске ночлежки была на последнем издыхании: неоновая трубка то мигала, то загоралась. В ее неясном свете Гаррус посмотрел на свое отражение в дверях: одежда как будто с чужого плеча и затравленное выражение на лице — да, он выглядит в самый раз для такого заведения. Когда буква погасла совсем, Гаррус коснулся дверной ручки.

Консьержка-батарианка протянула ему кредитный терминал и скороговоркой зачитала правила: никакой стрельбы и наркотиков в комнатах, еда только в пределах кухни, со своим постельным бельем нельзя, за порчу постелей штраф, сейф для ценностей за отдельную плату, но она лично не советует, на себе целее будут. Выдала код от тумбочки и выключилась из общения, напоследок махнув рукой в приблизительном направлении спален. Имени у Гарруса никто не спросил.

В комнатах воняло немытыми телами и специями так, что даже не самому мощному турианскому обонянию стало поначалу некомфортно. В комнате на восьмерых, где отвели место Гаррусу, несмотря на дневной час, присутствовало трое из жильцов: на одной из верхних коек кварианка, чье паломничество, похоже, сильно затянулось, предавалась медитации, на нижней койке напротив саларианец внаглую нарушал правила, поедая из миски какую-то горячую кашицу, а третий сосед, турианец, валялся в отключке, из полуоткрытого рта тянулась ниточка мутной слюны, вокруг мандибул расходилось еле заметное голубое свечение. Ну вот, и далеко ходить за информацией не надо. Скоро проспится, тогда Гаррус его и расспросит.

Гаррус, не раздеваясь, устроился на койке и включил омни-тул — саларианец и кварианка оба покосились на него: модель явно была дороже, чем те, что могли себе позволить здешние обитатели. Но если все пойдет как идет, то ночевать здесь Гаррусу даже не придется. Так, Кишпоу говорил про склад в районе Кайбо — пожалуй, с этого нужно начинать. Хорошо бы сразу выйти на производство, но тут уж Гаррус не был уверен, что можно брать его вот так с наскока — наверняка оно хорошо охраняется, потребуется планирование. Он вызвал на омни-туле карту Омеги.

***

Дилеру, к которому направил его еле живой от отходняка Бразус, достаточно было только показать снайперку, чтобы он выдал с потрохами и имя своего поставщика, и адрес. Короткая поездка в аэрокаре, и вот Гаррус уже шел по пустому коридору складского района, в своей удобной броне, со штурмовой винтовкой в руках, почти как в старые добрые… Нет. Стоп. Не думать о Шепард. Не думать. Конечно же, память немедленно подкинула ему картину: раскрасневшаяся, утомленная после боя, она рукой утирает пот со лба, оставляя на нем грязные разводы копоти, в ответ на его усмешку недоуменно смотрит на свою ладонь, хохочет, запрокинув голову…

Гаррус до скрипа стиснул зубы и заставил себя вернуться к текущей задаче.

Это должно быть здесь. На воротах стоит охрана, но пока не следует привлекать ее внимание. Гаррус поспешно свернул за угол — так, здесь можно взобраться на карниз второго этажа, а отсюда перелезть через забор. Неважно, что обратно так же запросто не взберешься — выходить он собирался через дверь. Гаррус спрыгнул в складской двор и надел респиратор.

Он вывел на визор жизненные показатели троих на нижнем этаже и двоих на верхнем, в конторе. Ну что, с этим он справится, уж как-нибудь. Будь их меньше, был бы риск, что они разбегутся. Первую дверь, бронированную, Гаррус хакнул, а на вторую ему жаль стало времени. Он приставил дуло штурмовой винтовки в замку и выстрелил, а потом распахнул дверь с ноги. Веселье началось.

***

С охранниками внизу он разобрался так просто, что даже не интересно. Выстрелить очередью, перебежать за другой контейнер (духи милостивые, это все — красный песок? Да сколько же его тут?), отстрелить гильзу рассеивателя подальше в сторону, пока охранники поворачиваются в сторону шума, снять одного прицельным выстрелом в голову. Смыть, повторить.

По пути к лестнице наверх он едва не вляпался в лужу крови. Надо же, он раньше не обращал внимания, что у батарианцев она такого же оттенка, как у людей, ярко-красная. 

Двое в конторе оказались задачей потруднее. Одного он, похоже, сумел зацепить, а второй, в броне, поливал его шквальным огнем, кажется, вообще не прерываясь на перезарядку. Заманчиво было бы их просто взорвать, но Гаррусу нужно было наверх, к документам.

Пуля чиркнула по плечу. Гаррус отсчитал в уме пять первых тактов «Умри за правое дело» и рванул вверх по лестнице. 

На турианца, который был в тяжелой броне, он выскочил прямо лицом к лицу и выстрелил в упор — мозги разлетелись по всей комнате. Все равно это было не такое тошнотворное зрелище, как расплавленный заживо мозг торчка — уж этого Гаррус навидался в свое время.

Сознание выхватывало отдельные образы, как в стробоскопе. Два пистолета-пулемета — ну да, теперь понятна скорость стрельбы. Пустые упаковки из-под панацелина. Разбитая компьютерная консоль. Дорожка кровавых капель, ведущая наружу, на пожарную лестницу.

Гаррус все же попробовал подключиться к местной системе, но ее поджарили качественно, ему не по зубам. Ничего, один еще остается в живых, воспользуемся старыми добрыми методами, не подобающими офицеру СБЦ. А здесь пора заканчивать. 

Гаррус достал заряды, спустился вниз — в дверь стучали настойчиво, но броня держала крепко, а пройти через верх они еще не догадались. Разложил взрывчатку по углам, настроил дистанционное управление, вернулся наверх. Вышел на пожарную лестницу, прикинул дальнейший маршрут. Прижимаясь к стене, дошел до второго выхода со складов — ну вот, пожалуйста, надо все-таки в следующий раз тщательнее изучать подступы. Нажал на кнопку на омни-туле.

Полыхнуло будь здоров. Охранникам, которые еще оставались на складе, Гаррус не завидовал — если они, конечно, не догадаются надеть респираторы, но что-то он не надеялся на их интеллект. А у него есть еще одно дело.

***

Там, где красная дорожка превратилась в красную лужу, ворча удовлетворенно хмыкнул и спрятал складной нож. Гаррус, выбежавший из-за угла, затормозил и выругался. Похоже, этот батарианец уже ничего ему не расскажет. Но, возможно, на его омни-туле осталась важная информация. Он шагнул вперед — кажется, стрелкового оружия у мелкого вредителя не было.

— Не стрелять! — заверещал тот, пятясь. — Не стрелять! Потрошитель прикончил Гок’Нелока, Потрошитель спасибо рад! Красный песок тьфу, прикончил дружка. Лучше теперь, по-другому заживем!

Гаррус помотал головой — что бы ни значило это бормотание, надо полагать, ворча больше не претендует на добычу. К тому же теперь у него есть еще одно имя. Даже если не удастся взломать омни-тул, с этим можно работать. Но уже не сегодня, надо передохнуть, прикинуть шансы, обзавестись какой-нибудь базой получше, чем ночлежка в двух шагах от порта.

Кажется, его пребывание здесь обещало затянуться.


End file.
